In known circuit board arrangements, a circuit board is covered on at least one of two main surfaces with a plurality of different voltage-carrying conductive tracks which must not be short-circuited to each other or to the heat sink. Thus, difficulty is frequently encountered in discharging to the heat sink the loss power produced in power components.